fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Kronya
, Klonie |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias =Monica von Ochs |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |relatives = |nationality =Agarthan |residence =Garreg Mach Monastery (As Monica) |home =Shambhala |faction(s) =Those Who Slither in the Dark |occupation(s)=Student at the Officers Academy (As Monica) |game =Fire Emblem: Three Houses Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 6: Rumors of a Reaper (As Monica) Chapter 10: Where the Goddess Dwells (As herself) |firstjoined = |firstfought =Chapter 10: Where the Goddess Dwells |class =Assassin |voiceby =Colleen O'Shaughnessey |jap_voiceby =Marika Kōno }}Kronya is a character from Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Profile Kronya hails from Agartha and is one of Those Who Slither in the Dark. Kronya infiltrates Garreg Mach Monastery's Officers Academy by posing as a girl named Monica von Ochs, an about-to-graduate Black Eagles student who had gone missing a year prior. During the Horsebow Moon of 1180, the Death Knight kidnaps Flayn, and when Byleth and their class rescue her, they find an unconscious Monica at her side. Monica quickly recovers and re-enrolls in the Officers Academy as a member of the Black Eagles. Other students and members of the Monastery observe that she grows quite close to Edelgard and that her personality has completely changed. Her personality shift is largely attributed to her apparent year in captivity, though in reality, it's simply Kronya's true personality peeking through her disguise. Kronya reveals her true identity after Those Who Slither in the Dark are defeated by Jeralt, Byleth, and some of the students of the Officers Academy while experimenting on other students. As Monica, Kronya pretends to have been one of the captives, approaching Jeralt to thank him, but once he turns his back on her, she stabs him. Byleth attempts to use Sothis's Divine Pulse to stop her, but Thales appears and blocks Byleth's attack on her. She expresses shock that Thales made an appearance, but he teleports her away with little explanation. Later, Thales and the Flame Emperor are discussing Kronya's carelessness, as her death would have revealed the truth behind Those Who Slither in the Dark's identities. Thales tasks Kronya to team up with Solon, a prospect she expresses excitement for. Kronya engages Byleth and their students in battle once more, taunting them and revealing her true appearance, but is defeated. Before Byleth can cut her down, Solon appears and uses Kronya for a ritual which shocks Byleth in horror, using her in order to enact a ritual that will banish Byleth and Kronya to the dark dimension of Zahras. Kronya's sacrifice ends up for naught, as the power of Sothis frees Byleth from this dark dimension and Solon is killed shortly thereafter. Personality Kronya appears as a cheerful young woman whose childish disposition belies her underlying brutality. She is sadistic and cruel, enjoying inflicting pain onto others such as stabbing Jeralt with a smile on her face. During her fight, she looks down upon those she believes inferior to her and refers to enemies as "Vermin" throughout her fight. She shows surprise when Solon turns on her and is not above pleading for her life, as her final words were asking Byleth to save her despite being enemies. While disguised as Monica, Kronya made no attempt to replicate her personality. While this drew attention to her, most students chose to ignore Monica's "personality shift" as they believed it was merely a coping mechanism after her kidnapping ordeal. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Three Houses The Sealed Forest Snare |-|Normal= }} |-|Hard= }} |-|Maddening= }} Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Original= ;Gleaming Blade :''One of those who slither in the dark. Hateful, merciless, and diabolical. Appears in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Dagger |Skill= Athame New Moon }} Skills Overall Base Set Counters Skill Inheritance Quotes Three Houses :Kronya/Quotes Heroes :Kronya/Heroes Quotes Etymology Kronya has origins in Kronia, an ancient festival in honor of the greek god Cronus. Monica is a name of uncertain origin, probably originates from the Greek Monikos derived from the word monos, meaning "one," "lonely," and "widow." Trivia *Kronya is the first character from Those who Slither in the Dark to be playable in Heroes. *Kronya shares her English voice actor, Colleen O'Shaughnessey, with Nagi as she appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. *During Rumors of a Reaper, her model as Monica can be seen on the floor by the altar next to the Death Knight. *In a survey conducted by Famitsu Magazine, Kronya placed 19th for females and 39th overall with 29 votes in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Gallery FE3H Concept Art Kronya.jpg Kronya Fight.png|Artwork of Kronya from Fire Emblem Heroes by Toku Kusugi. Kronya Skill.png|Artwork of Kronya from Fire Emblem Heroes by Toku Kusugi. Kronya Damaged.png|Artwork of Kronya from Fire Emblem Heroes by Toku Kusugi. Cronje.jpg Cronje_Portrait.png|Kronya's portrait from Three Houses. Portrait Kronya Heroes.png|Kronya's portrait from Heroes. Kronya Model.jpg|Kronya's battle model as an Assassin. Kronya brutal blade pop01.png Kronya brutal blade pop02.png Kronya brutal blade pop03.png Kronya brutal blade pop04.png Monica_FE16_Portrait.png|Kronya's appearance as Monica Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Playable characters